1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to testing of motor vehicles for structural integrity and occupant protection and, more particularly, relates to a method and apparatus for offset impact testing of vehicle components at a sub-system level.
2. Discussion
Prior to production, motor vehicles are subjected to full-scale crash testing to ensure structural integrity and occupant protection. Due to the amount of domestic and foreign impact standards and other requirements a manufacturer may self-impose, full-scale testing involves significant monetary and time commitments. Typically, prototype vehicles are specifically developed for testing and are scrapped after a single impact test. It is desirable to limit the use of full-scale testing to verification of vehicle design for crashworthiness to the extent possible.
It is known to employ computer modeling to simulate impact testing. Such tools have proven to be extremely valuable in initial design of vehicles and vehicle components. However, due to the dynamic interaction between the numerous components of a vehicle, it is impossible to precisely evaluate the crashworthiness of a vehicle through computer modeling. Therefore, it is desirable to conduct impact testing at a sub-system level in order to more accurately predict the crashworthiness of a vehicle prior to full-scale impact testing.